mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kur
Kur es una palabra sumeria que expresa una amplia variedad de significado. En la religión sumeria, kur suele usarse como nombre para el inframundo, Irkalla, que a veces se personifica como el primer dragón, el equivalente sumerio del babilónico Tiamat.Kramer, Samuel Noah. Sumerian Mythology: A Study of Spiritual and Literary Achievement in the Third Millennium B.C.: Revised Edition. University of Pennsylvania Press, 1961, Philadelphia. La misma palabra se suele usar para referirse a la cadena montañosa Zagros al este de Sumeria. Además, la palabra también podía significar "tierra extranjera". El cuneiforme para kur se escribía ideográficamente con el signo cuneiforme ��, una pictografía para montaña."Sumerian Mythology" by Samuel Noah Kramer, p.110 Mitología Como palabra para "tierra" o "montaña" Aunque la palabra para tierra era Ki, kur llegó a significar "tierra, región". Sumeria se identificaba en ocasiones como kur-gal "gran tierra". Kur-gal también podía significar "gran montaña", siendo un metónimo tanto para Nippur como Enlil, que se creía que gobernaba desde esa ciudad."Scenes from the Shadow Side", Frans Wiggermann, Mesopotamian Poetic Language, Brill, 1996, pp. 208-209 El é-kur "casa montaña" era el templo de Enlil en Nippur. Como nombre para el inframundo thumb|300px|Antiguo cilindro sumerio mostrando al dios Dumuzid siendo torturado en el inframundo por los demonios gallu. Kur se usaba como nombre para el inframundo sumerio, que era visto como una caverna oscura y deprimente situada profundamente bajo el suelo, donde se creía que sus habitantes continuaban "una versión sombría de la vida en la tierra". Se creía que era gobernada por la diosa Ereshkigal. Todas las almas iban a la misma otra vida, y las acciones de las personas durante la vida no tenían efecto en cómo les tratarían en la otra. Se creía que las almas en Kur no comían nada más que polvo seco y los miembros de la familia del fallecido verterían ritualmente libaciones en la tumba del fallecido a través de un tubo de arcilla, permitiendo beber al muerto. Sin embargo, las pruebas funerarias indican que algunas personas creían que la diosa Inanna, la hermana pequeña de Ereshkigal, tenía de recompensar a los devotos con favores especiales en la otra vida. Durante la tercera dinastía de Ur, se creía que el tratamiento de una persona en la otra vida dependía en cómo era enterrado; aquellos que recibían funerales suntuosos serían tratados bien, mientras que aquellos con enterramientos pobres se las arreglarían mal. Se creía que la entrada a Kur se situaba en las montañas Zagros en el lejano oriente. Tenía siete puertas por el que debía pasar un alma. El dios Neti era el guardían. El sukkal o mensajero de Ereshkigal era el dios Namtar. Gallu era una clase de demonios que se creía que residía en el inframundo; su propósito principal parece haber sido arrastrar a los desafortunados mortales de vuelta a Kur. Son mencionados frecuentemente en los textos mágicos y algunos textos los describen como siete individuos. Varios poemas existentes describen a los gallu arrastrando al dios Dumuzid al inframundo. Los mesopotámicos tardíos conocían a este inframundo por su nombre semítico oriental: Irkalla. Durante el periodo acadio, la función de Ereshkigal como gobernante del inframundo fue asignada a Nergal, el dios de la muerte. Los acadios intentaron armonizar este liderazgo dual convirtiendo a Nergal en el esposo de Ereshkigal. Como el nombre del primer dragón En la religión babilónica tardía, kur posiblemente sea un Anunnaki, hermano de Ereskhigal, Inanna, Enki y Enlil. En el Enûma Eliš y en las tablillas acadias del primer milenio antes de neustra era, kur es parte del séquito de Tiamat, y parece ser un dragón serpentino. En una historia, la muerte de la gran serpiente kur provoca la inundación de la tierra.http://www.sacred-texts.com/ane/sum/sum08.htm "Sumerian Mythology"] by Samuel Noah Kramer, p. 112 Un sello cilíndrico del primer milenio antes de nuestra era muestra un dragón alado escupiendo fuego con una mujer desnuda entre sus alas tirando de un carro del dios que lo ha sometido. Otro muestra a un dios montando un dragón. UN tercer sello muestra a una diosa montando en la espalda del dragón.http://www.sacred-texts.com/ane/sum/sum08.htm "Sumerian Mythology"] by Samuel Noah Kramer, p. 114 Referencias Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Dragones Categoría:Mitología sumeria Categoría:Mitología Babilónica